A BAC system having a building control network for a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system can include a BACnet using wired and/or wireless connections, interconnecting multiple BACnet devices (e.g., controllers) for controlling various heating, ventilation, and air conditioning devices. Designing a BAC system can involve using a computer-based simulation of one or more BACnet devices (which is used hereinafter to include BACnet Objects), wherein the simulation involves using estimated values for one or more properties of the BACnet devices. Generally, the BACnet devices' properties that describe the devices are set based on some industry standard information.